Anne MacClain
Anne MacClain Is known as the Storm Queen, Lady MacClain, the she wolf and many other illustrious titles. She was the first wife taken By the primarch of the Storm Wardens, Taran Uallas. History She was Born the first of three children to Lord Adrianne McClain and Lady Aoibheann MacClain even from birth Anne already seemed to tilt more towards activities considered manly rather than typical feminine activities. From a young age she was given everything she wanted, her parents were high society members and were not typically lacking wealth. She was given the best teaching and training available especially combat, something her father found severely important especially for a nobleman's daughter. From the age of 5 she was already excelling at reading, learning to write and excelling at combat, archery at that time being one of Anne's strong suits. She was immediately Protective of her Brothers when they were born wanting to act as their protector, watching them every waking moment, a trait her mother found endearing and a trait that Her father Praised her for. She went with her brothers on their first hunting trip at the age of 10 while her brothers were 5. while Sieran and Cuan hunted some small prey but in an attempt to please her father she stalked down a Thunder elk which she killed with one well placed shot. unfortunately the thunder elk had been stalked by a storm hound which proceeded to attack the smaller human for the taken kill it raked a sharp claw across her face leaving a scar from the top to bottom of her right eye while leaving no serious damage to her sight. she managed to skewer it with her short sword but had been shocked and angered in the process with some difficulty she set about skinning the thunder hound. When her father had finally found her she was huddled in its still bloodied coat. On the day of her 21st birthday her father named her heir to the MacClain clan her brothers were not fond of this idea and so offered instead to their father whoever beat the others in a duel should surely prove to be the destined heir, after some thought Adrianne accepted and on the next day brought them to a hastily prepared fighting arena while Anne had bought along a softened blade her brothers came with their war claymores however even with sharpened steel they could not beat their sister. Their sister, who was appalled that her own brothers, the very ones she had acted mother too while they were young would bear arms against her, retreated. Her fathers last command as the clan head exiled his sons for their arrogance and betrayal and they were stripped of all clan emblems and weaponry left only with one rain guard each. As the clan leader, she soon received news of an up-and-coming King who wished to unite the clans. She wished to see the king for herself and soon set up temporary quarters while attempting to negotiate terms for an alliance. Taran Uallas then began courting her, bringing her gifts which she oft refused and inviting her out;mainly for sparring,something she thoroughly enjoyed. Occasionally he'd go hunting with her and one day,on such a hunting trip,after several feelings had been promoted, he presented her with a necklace of claws from his mightiest of kills,she accepted and they were married. She remained a loyal and faithful wife, and was a loving mother to Artair MacCailein, she left with her husband to see the greater imperium of man and joined as a warrior of The Storm Wardens when her husband joined the great plan. Personality She is caring and protective over those she loves which includes her husband's other wives. she is very loving of her family and would split men in two with her bare hands to see that no harm comes to them while she still breathes. Anne is a very tactical leader with a strong will and has been known for being an ever present contributor at Taran's war meetings. she may be considered manly by many for she is certainly not feminine though she eases up around her loved ones. Wargear * Long Fang - a Sacrisian Claymore made out of a gold shining metal, it was a family heirloom and seems rather worn and plain, besides its colour and the MacClain coat of arms etched into the crossguard its hilt is wrapped with a grippy tape its colour has gone dull over years of unuse and it has started to turn a redder shade. * The Storm Queens Plate - a custom fitted suit of shining copper coloured war armour with the blue shield of the storm wardens adorning the left breast. it was commissioned personally by Anne and appears reminscent of ancient terran knight armour. * The queens necklace - the necklace given to Anne by Taran she wears it to remind her of their relationship and bond. * cloak of the hound - the stormhound fur she skinned from her first stormhound she had it preserved and made into a cloak. she wears it into war believing it brings her luck.